


Solo Missions

by Gennacyde



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Porn, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism, monarch a trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of love, lust, relationships, and self pleasure. Each chapter will detail a different character(s) solo (or sometimes not so solo) adventures in self love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I picked up a prompt from The Venture Brothers Fanfiction Meme 2016 - http://ladyofdecember.livejournal.com/3205.html?page=1#comments  
> Prompt: any character going at it on their own. maybe fantasizing about someone they're not supposed to. maybe getting walked in on. maybe doing it in front of another person on purpose.
> 
> This is my first foray into the Venture Brothers fandom as far as writing goes. I figured why not write multiple chapters, with different characters that explores each of the possibilities. So here we go. I really hope to do this fandom and the characters the justice they deserve.
> 
> Also, angst and porn, aaaaangst and pooorn. I have no idea why I can’t write light hearted things, but apparently I simply can’t.

It had been a short class day so Dean had taken advantage of the University's library facilities to get as much of his homework done as possible. With as crazy as his home life had been lately, he was not looking forward to having more assignments marked down simply because he could not concentrate. Now that he had finished what assignments he could it was time to head home and back into the hectic fray that was his life. It seemed that no matter what changed, some things always stayed the same. Sure they had money now, lived in a nice place, were in the city and surrounded by people for a change. That didn’t make it any easier to deal with how crazy his life always seemed to be.  
It was bad enough that his home was constantly beset by costumed lunatics, but the destruction was getting a bit out of hand as well. It wouldn’t be bad but it seemed to happen more frequently since they left the compound. With a sigh the slender Venture boy pushed his hair out of his face and stared up at the Ventech building, mentally preparing himself for any number of things that he might find.

  
The lobby still had a giant hole in it, which he most carefully avoided. The random guard at the desk reminded him that he needed to go visit Uncle Hatred again. Once in the elevator Dean relaxed and appreciated the moment of quiet he would have before stepping into their living space. Would Hank and their father be arguing again, maybe Brock would be yelling about security while no one listened. Maybe Dermott would be there to distract Hank, of course that just meant even more noise.  
Bracing himself Dean stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by silence. It shocked him so much he froze and stood there until the elevator beeped indicating he was impeding the doors ability to close. Stepping forward he grinned, no one seemed to be home. It wasn’t that he did not love his family, but sometimes they made him a little bit crazy.

  
With an ever growing grin he wandered into the kitchen and fixed a snack, by the time he made it to his bedroom Dean was practically humming. He could have easily gotten his schoolwork done here, maybe he could finish up those last few assignments and get ahead. Sitting at his desk and fishing out his books Dean settled in for a nice quiet night of studying.

  
Only an hour had passed when Dean began to fidget a bit. His snack had been finished a while ago, and despite the blessed silence he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Maybe it was a little too quiet, which was a strange thought in and of itself. Dean stood up and went to his stereo, putting on something he could just ignore and tried to go back to studying. Of course that only helped for a short while and he found himself fidgeting again. For some reason he could not sit still and felt uncomfortable for no tangible reason. Sighing he closed his books and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he just needed to get comfortable and take a quick break.

  
Deciding that it was just slight fatigue from all the schoolwork and studying he had been doing Dean stood up and stretched trying to shake off the jittery feeling he had. Moving over to his closet he took off his jacket and vest, hanging them up as he could wear them a couple times before washing. Then went his tie onto a hanger and his shirt into the laundry bin. Pants were hung up while shoes were put away. His socks and underwear also went into the bin and he was left naked and a slight bit confused at how nice it felt.  
Shrugging he decided to just enjoy it for a few minutes, it was not like anyone was home so he could really do what he wanted. Plus this was his room so if he wanted to wander around starkers that was his choice. Nodding then pushing his hair back out of his eyes Dean flopped onto his bed with a bit of defiant determination. His room, his body, he was going to lay there naked.

  
Of course now that he was laying on his bed naked, Dean wasn’t really sure what to do. It was actually kind of boring, even though it felt super nice. That being said the lithe youth noticed that he felt a little tingly lower down. He laughed at himself as only a few years ago he was still referring to his penis as “the no-no place” and “pee-pee”. A few days in college had cured that habit really quickly. It also threw an even starker contrast to all the things he didn’t know and just how under developed he was socially.  
Pushing those more depressing thoughts out of his mind Dean shrugged and gave into what he was slowly learning were natural hormonal desires and not something he really should be ashamed of. He still felt the shame, but it was less so now. More than anything he just kind of stopped caring, and it felt good when he touched himself there. Of course he still avoided porn for the most part, finding it made him more uncomfortable than aroused.

  
Instead Dean relied on his imagination to assist with his slowly growing arousal. He glanced at the door, worried for a moment, but eventually shifted his focus reminding himself that he was alone. Trying to pull his focus back to what he was doing glancing down at himself. He had long since accepted that it looked different, and despite his brother's teasing he found that it had stopped bothering him. It wasn’t as if it mattered, he doubted anyone was going to ever see it, well not any time soon anyway.  
Again having to push the more morose thoughts out of his mind Dean forced himself to focus just on the sensation. The gentle brush of his fingertips over the shaft, the tease of his thumb on his foreskin, the way his balls felt like they were throbbing. He could not help but let a quiet sound of pleasure escape him as he was hyper focused purely on the sensation. Usually that was enough to get him off quickly, but today it seemed like all it did was make him need more.

  
Grasping his shaft Dean pumped slowly, losing himself in the sensation of his hand stroking up and down as his foreskin bunched at the tip with each upstroke. It was something he quite enjoyed the sensation of and was one of the reasons he didn’t really care what his brother said or how much he was made fun of, it simply felt too good to be upset about it. Biting his lip to try and stay quiet Dean almost called out when an image of Triana naked and above him flashed into his mind. It was enough to make him stop what he was doing.

  
The Venture boy had not thought about his past crush in some time, after the prom incident he had found it difficult to think of her at all, and while he had been attracted to her before he had only ever allowed his fantasies to go so far. It felt wrong somehow to think of her this way, yet at the same time it only seemed to arouse him more. The more he thought about how he shouldn’t be thinking of her like that, the harder he felt himself become. With a quiet groan he simply gave in and allowed himself to fantasize about her, even if he felt slightly ashamed for doing so.

  
The image in his head seemed so clear and intense. Even though he had never actually seen a girl naked before his mind had managed to paint what he thought was a near perfect picture of Triana’s nude form. It was hard for Dean to remain as quiet as he had been, for some reason this fantasy felt more real than the ones he normally used. Not that he did this often, but normally he just imagined random girls he had seen on TV or more recently those in his classes. Somehow imagining Triana naked above him, had a much stronger effect than he thought it would. Still it made sense, he had actually felt something for her whereas the other girls were just strangers.

“Geez! Don’t you ever knock!?”

  
“Dude. Seriously.. gross..”

Dean was startled out of his fantasy as two distinct voices were heard. The first was his brother, the second his brother’s best friend Dermott. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been so close, and had also thought he was alone in the house but apparently not. Wondering what was so gross and chewed on his lip as he wondered if he should continue. He was still hard in his hand, throbbing a bit and becoming uncomfortable. Maybe he could just finish quickly and no one would know.

  
Once Dean heard the distinct sound of a door closing and then muffled voices, he felt it might be safe enough to hurry up and finish. While he could still hear voices, mostly Dermott because his deeper voice carried, it did not seem as if they were going to leave Hanks room any time soon. This gave him the confidence he needed to at least try to finish, though it wasn’t easy to concentrate when every small noise made him jump a bit.

  
Taking a deep breath Dean forced himself to focus, bringing that image of Triana up in his mind and groaning quietly as it had the desired effect. The throb he felt made him shudder just slightly as his hand moved slowly, almost teasingly over his shaft. It did not take long for Dean to become lost in what he was doing, enough so that he forgot the need to be quiet.

  
Gasping moans escaped him as his hand moved faster to match the bouncing motions he was imagining as Triana hovered over him in his mind. Dean was past feeling shame for this fantasy, it just felt too good. However, as much as he was trying to lose himself to it, something kept pulling at the edge of his consciousness. A sound he could not quite place. His hand slowed as he tried to focus on that sound, eyes closed as his breathing evened out.

  
There it was again, something he could not quite place. The voice was deep and something about it made him twitch in his hand. Frustrated Dean pushed it out of his mind and tried just focusing on the sensations again. Turning his thoughts inward, he blanked his mind and just concentrated on the slide of his hand, how sensitive it all felt. Another sound escaped him and he was too close to feel shame. Focusing just on the sensations was working.

  
Suddenly and image flashed across his mind. One that both startled and aroused him so suddenly that he came all over his stomach. Dean lay there panting aroused, confused, and a little worried about his own mental state. He wasn’t sure why but Dermott had suddenly popped into his head and for some reason it brought him to orgasm.

  
The studious Venture twin lay in his bed a mess, both physically and mentally. Maybe he needed a vacation, or a psychiatrist, he wasn’t really certain at this point. He definitely needed to make sure he never mentioned that to anyone and maybe never thought about it again. Dean was not looking forward to later. He would eventually have to come out of his room and Dermott was most likely going to be there.

  
With a frustrated sigh he pushed himself up off his bed and located something to clean off with. Dressing in some sweatpants and a t-shirt Dean sat down at his desk with a grumbling sigh. Great now he was having sexual thoughts about his brothers best friend, who might also maybe be his brother as well but he wasn’t sure how, what else could go wrong with his life.

  
Face in his hands Dean sighed even louder when a sudden noise from his brothers room and Dermotts deep voice, though muffled, made it to his ears. When his penis twitched Dean thought he might just start crying, but he simply didn’t have the energy. While trying to convince himself it was just stress from school he shoved his hand into his sleeping pants. He was hard again and he was done caring.

  
Maybe if he came a few more times the thoughts would go away. Of course now his thoughts drifted again. This time it wasn’t Triana or even Dermott that had his hand moving faster, it was Jared. All these forbidden thoughts made Dean wonder what was wrong with him, but it felt too good. Even better than it had before. Jared was his friend, it was wrong to think of the older boy this way. Yet thoughts of Jared brought Dean close to release so quickly it surprised him a little bit.

  
Remembering the way Jared smelled, how close they stood sometimes, the warmth of Jareds skin the few times they had hugged. Dean clamped his free hand over his mouth as he found himself moaning loudly with release at those thoughts. His thighs shaking as he desperately tried to keep his breathing even, though he failed. Hunched over his desk Dean was panting as he finally stopped throbbing in his hand, spent and more than a little tired.

  
Maybe he would study later, after he cleaned up and took a little nap. Perhaps after dinner, maybe it would stay quiet. For now he really did not feel like studying anymore and he had the sudden urge to call Jared and see if his friend was busy. Yeah, it would be safer to just take a nap and pretend none of this happened.


	2. Hank

Working the night shift had a few weird side effects, one was that it made sleeping a little difficult, and two was that it meant he was awake a lot when other people weren’t. This had begun to lead to some bad habits that Hank did not really even give a second thought to. It meant that he just assumed any time he was alone, that he was actually truly alone. That was not always the case, as most afternoons he found himself either sleeping, or bored out of his mind.

With Dean going to college and Dermott living so far away, Hank really did not have anyone to hang out with on a regular basis. Even Gary had gone back to the Monarch, which was something that upset Hank for reasons he wasn’t even sure of. He was always one for ‘if it makes you happy do it.’ but something about Gary returning to his old life as a henchman bothered the blond Venture boy.

It wasn’t as if he and Gary had been best friends, but Hank thought they had at least been close enough that Gary would not want to hurt them anymore. Frowning as he laid back in bed, staring at his brightly colored walls he wondered what he had done to push the older man away. First Brock had left for a while, and found something more important than their family. Thankfully he had come back. Hank didn’t want to admit it, but something had broke inside of him when Brock left.

Even though his mentor had been alive, it bothered Hank deeply that anything could be more important than their family. Yeah he understood that Brock had to save the world, but it still hurt. Now Brock was back full time, living with them again, and while it felt good it did not erase the previous hurt. Sure he wouldn’t say anything to their bodyguard about it, mostly because he didn’t want to push Brock away again.

Now Gary was gone, not just gone, but had actively left to go back to being their enemy. Something about that stung more than Hank wanted to admit. He liked Gary, a lot actually, and he thought that they were helping him find his own path to being the good guy that Hank knew he probably had always been on the inside. Sniffling the blond teen rubbed at his eyes, he wasn’t going to cry of course they just itched a bit.

Of course now his brain was doing that thing where it made him feel sad and the last thing he wanted was to turn into his brother. He had to find something to cheer himself up, and while his bright colored room helped, it did not help quite enough. Pulling out his phone Hank decided to goof off on the internet for a while, tumblr sometimes made him laugh as long as he didn’t go anywhere too serious.

After a half hour of browsing through his normal choice of tags Hank was bored and decided to play tag roulette. Randomly he would click a tag of an interesting post, then another random tag, and then another. After only a handful of clicks Hank found himself staring at his phone with mixed feelings. He was aware the internet was for porn, but until recent years he had never really had the chance to explore it much. He had either had a roommate, or never had access to an internet capable device that wasn’t in a publicly shared place.

Glancing around his room with a shrug Hank set his phone aside and undid his pants. He could hear faint music from nearby which meant Dean was likely home and studying, so it probably wasn’t a great idea to get fully naked just yet. He never knew if his brother was going to ignore him for a week, or bust in on him every 5 minutes to ask questions that Hank rarely knew the answer to.

Wiggling his pants down just a bit the blond Venture boy picked up his phone and began scrolling through the images. At first they were just naked ladies, nothing too weird and he kind of liked the poses. The ones with tattoos seemed to catch his attention, but it was more the contrast of the bright colors against the pale skin than the idea of the tattoos themselves that aroused him.

Wrapping his hand around the now quite hard shaft, Hank began to stroke himself slowly. There was nothing saying he wouldn’t be interrupted, but he had a blanket near by just in case. Thankfully his family members almost always knocked so there would be time to hide what he was doing, and he really wanted to enjoy himself so he took it slow. It also took a little bit of coordination to scroll with one hand and stroke himself with the other. He likend it to trying to rub your stomach and pat your head at the same time. Not that he wasn’t coordinated enough for such activities, it was more that it just took a bit of concentration to do successfully.

Soon his hand was moving with more confidence along his shaft, his thumb stroking over the head as he scrolled slower when he found pictures that were far more interesting than the others had been. These showed people together, men and women, women and women, even a few men and men. All of it appealed to Hank and he didn’t really stop to think why, or even wonder if it was unusual. He assumed since people looked at porn, that they looked at all porn and found everything as equally arousing as he did.

So caught up in his own pleasure Hank did not hear or see the door knob turning, or even notice the door to his room was opening until it was too late and he was suddenly staring at his friends face over his phone. He couldn’t even stop to cover himself it had been so sudden.

“Geez! Don’t you ever knock!?” Hank asked, his voice pitched higher than normal due to his growing embarrassment and confusion.

“Dude. Seriously.. gross..” Dermott rumbled his his usual deep tones, but made no move to leave and instead closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

Hank just stared at his friend for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Of course the mood was lost now, but for some reason his erection did not seem to want to go down and that was becoming frustrating.

“Dude, are you even going to cover your shame?” Dermott asked as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

Hank noticed that the other teen was making it a point to look everything around the room but at the bed. With a grumpy sigh Hank tossed his phone onto his bed and pulled his blanket over his lap to cover himself as he tried to shove his now painfully hard dick back into his pants.

“Seriously, don’t you know how to knock?” Hank asked again and his question was just met with a casual shrug.

Sighing loudly Hank had managed to get his pants back into place but did not immediately remove the blanket, as he was still quite hard and more than a little frustrated with his friend. It wasn’t as if he expected Dermott to just stand there while he finished, but the other boy could have offered to leave for a minute or something. Though Hank did notice that Dermott seemed more quiet and clearly more uncomfortable than usual.

“So, you uh, gonna sit down?” Hank asked

“Don’t make this weird.” Dermott shot back.

“Make it weird…?” Hank threw up his hands and flopped backwards on his bed. “You just walked in on me jerking my meat and you don’t want me to ‘make this weird’... really?” Hank exclaimed while making air quotes. Honestly it would be hilarious if it had happened to anyone that wasn’t him. It was also made worse by the fact that up until a year or so ago, Hank had had some very confusing thoughts and feelings towards his friend, but that had settled down a while ago. Mostly after there was some question as to whether or not the larger teen might actually be related to them instead of Brock.

Hank rubbed his face as Dermott mumbled something or other, he was too busy trying to wish his erection away to pay as much attention to his friend as he normally would. It was great to see his bandmate, as they had not seen much of each other since the move, but still the timing could be better. With a groan Hank slammed his fist on his bed as he felt a serious snit coming on, sure pouting did not get him far with Dermott but dammit this was really frustrating. It wouldn’t be so bad if it would just go down, instead it just kept throbbing and it was getting really warm under that blanket.

“Dude, its not the end of the world, everyone does it.” Dermott commented quietly, still not really making eye contact with Hank.

“Seriously? You think that’s the problem?” Hank asked as he sat up giving his friend an exasperated look. To which Dermott, of course, had the audacity to look confused by.

“What?” The larger teen asked.

“Seriously dude?” Hank asked again, his voice pitching even higher.

This time he just tossed the blanket off himself. The slight bulge in his pants, which was only slight because he was wearing jeans and not because he was small, standing out quite obviously now that he was no longer covered. Hank noticed that Dermott quickly looked away, but that the older boy was also blushing a bit.

“I could, uh, go bug your brother for a couple of minutes or something?” Dermott offered still not looking at his friend.

“No. You will just make him cry and I don’t want to deal with it. Just.. nevermind. I will be fine.” Hank sighed as he worked to find a comfortable way to sit.

It took a while but eventually the bulge in his jeans was much less obvious, though his balls hurt a little bit and wouldn’t stop throbbing, and Dermott finally sat on the bed with him. However, his friend still seemed to have difficulty looking him in the eye and Hank finally broke the silence.

“Look this isn’t going to make it weird is it?” Hank asked, some worry creeping into his voice.

Every time he grew close to someone he always worried what he was going to do that would finally push them away. In the past he never really worried about losing Dermott, not even after Brock had left. However, once Gary left and the distance made it harder to see his friend regularly that same familiar fear had crept in. He hoped it didn’t show on his face, he didn’t want Dermott to get the wrong idea, Hank just really didn’t want to lose his best friend.

Hank sighed as Dermott just shrugged and remained silent for a while. The worry continued to grow and eat at him until his erection had finally disappeared entirely. He wasn’t really sure what expression was on his face, but it had to have been strange due to the way his friend was looking at him.

“Chill dude, don’t start crying like a girl because I saw you jackin yer junk. Yeesh.” Dermott said in an oddly husky voice before punching Hank in the shoulder.

That small bit of contact was enough to bring a smile to Hanks face as he punched his larger friend back, though maybe harder than he should have but obviously not too hard. For all the older boys bluster, Dermott could not take a punch. Hank laughed a bit at the slightly wounded look on his friend's face but it quickly disappeared as they launched into their usual conversations which eventually devolved into laughter and crude jokes.

Time wore on and the conversation, as always, rounded up to a discussion on Shallow Gravy and where they were going to take the band next. Neither one of them had a clue as it was much harder to not only find time to practice, but Hank had not really discussed it with his dad just yet about where they would practice. Sighing Hank flopped back on the bed as Dermott went on about maybe needing more members or something.

“What about that butterfly guy, uh, Gareth? no..” Dermott pondered

“Gary.” Hank interrupted, thought his voice had an edge to it that he had not meant to let through. “and no, he is back with the Monarch so I guess he is our enemy again.”

“Seriously? Man, I thought that dude was really cool. I liked him.” Dermott said off handedly.

“Me too.” Hank replied with a little more emotion in his voice than he had intended which earned him a look from Dermott.

Hank flushed and looked away, though he wasn’t certain why,and after he had done it he regretted it. The last thing he wanted was for Dermott to think he was gay or something, but maybe he was. Guys didn’t really gross him out, no one did. He could find all kinds of people attractive. Sure he really liked girls, but he didn’t dislike the idea of boys either.

“You got any food?” Dermott asked, expertly changing the subject whether he meant to or not.

Relieved Hank leapt up off the bed and headed for the door. He could finish what he had been doing before sometime later that night. For now there was food and he realized rather suddenly he was starving. It also provided an excellent distraction.

“Follow me my foul mouthed friend for the kitchen of Venture awaits!” Hank said with gusto as he strode purposefully out of his room with his chuckling friend in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not have a beta for this, so if there are any glaring mistakes I truly apologize.


	3. Dermott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are not exactly a fan of Dermott but for some reason I like that hulking pathological lying sack of grump. Also, I am into tall guys that are on the large side which also explains my love of Two-Ton 21. Despite how obnoxious Dermott as a character can be (we all have known someone like him) I feel he has far more depth than what is always shown and I hope that my interpretation of him is not so far off the norm that it comes across as OOC. 
> 
> Also this chapter came out far more angsty than I originally intended it kind of ran away from me a bit.

Dermott had ended up spending the night at the Ventech building, more out of convenience than anything. It was funny but somehow Hank had clothes that could actually fit him and considering how much time he spent with his best friend it wasn’t a surprise. Hank could be oddly thoughtful about the strangest things, not that Dermott would ever point it out and rarely did he ever thank the other teen. Somehow though he felt that his friend still knew that he did appreciate everything, regardless of whether he said anything or not.

Even though they were best friends that did not stop them from razzing each other worse than someone might an enemy, however the difference was there was no venom behind the insults. As much as Dermott could pick on Hank for any number of reasons he learned when to keep his mouth shut. Tonight was one of those times. Hank had been in the shower far longer than normal and Dermott was not going to say so much as a word about it. He knew what he had walked in on and the moments of discomfort still weighed on him a bit.

The worst part was his own reaction to the situation. Not to what Hank was doing but to what had been said, or specifically the way it had been said. It was a subject that neither of them had spoken of in great detail but now Dermott had to wonder. He had gotten the feeling a while ago that Hank might not be straight, but it was confusing since it was clear his friend liked girls he just also seemed to like guys maybe. It was the comment about liking Gary that had thrown Dermott off. He liked the guy too, but the way Hank said it made is seem like there was more there.  
Of course He could not really mull over it much longer as Hank finally came back from the bathroom and despite knowing he should keep his mouth shut Dermott spoke before he could kick that brain mouth filter into gear.  
“Dude, I thought you drowned or something I was going to call for rescue.” The larger teen said with a chuckle.

This of course only earned him a glare from Hank. Dermott knew why Hank had taken so long and despite promising himself he would say nothing, he did it anyway. Of course normally Hank would shoot back with a jab of his own, but for some reason did not and that made Dermott a bit wary. He did not fight with Hank often, in fact it was so rare that he could not even remember the last argument they had.

The silence was beginning to become a little uncomfortable so Dermott tried to think of something else to say. Instead he brought out the notebook he had been doodling in and thrust it at Hank.

“Some new potential album art, maybe could be some t-shirt stuff if altered a bit. I figured it wouldn’t hurt for us to work on merchandise while figuring the rest of the band stuff out.” Dermott said eyeing Hank carefully.

Thankfully that was all that was needed to bring the smaller teen over to his side and soon the rest of the evening was filled with them discussing different t-shirt options and how many songs they needed to write before making new CDs. It went long into the night and eventually Dermott looked over to see Hank had passed out and figured he might as well do the same. The bed was big enough for them both so why not.

 

~*~~~*~  
Morning came slowly and Dermott felt a bit groggy as he pulled himself out of sleep. He felt warm and his arm felt heavy. Turning his head he saw blond hair and it took him a moment to realize that sometime in the night Hank had cuddled up to him and they were now, technically, cuddling. In the past he might have thrown his friend off of him, calling him gay and being grossed out in general. For some reason the larger boy hesitated. He had seen the effect those words had on Hank and Dean in the past, something he only kind of regretted. Also he was confused himself on a few things and for some reason it just felt nice.

Dermott was not one to really receive any level of physical affection from anyone. The shoulder punches and random hugs from Hank had been the most physical contact he had felt in years. He loved his mother and sister, but they were not exactly affectionate with him. He didn’t really have a father, he suspected he had one but so far there was no solid proof. Hank was his only real friend and despite his boasting otherwise he had never had a real girlfriend either.

Physical touch was simply foreign to him, so most the time it really bothered him because he simply wasn’t sure how to react to it. This time, no one was watching. No one was there to judge him. He could simply enjoy the feel of physical contact, the feeling that someone might actually care about him for real. Despite knowing his family loved him, as they said it sometimes, he didn’t always feel loved or even liked by anyone. He knew he was obnoxious, he knew most people could not stand to be around him. Of course he would never admit how much it hurt every time he was told to go away or dismissed.

Dermott also knew it was his own fault, he drove people away with his lying. He wasn’t sure how it started, and now it was just something he really couldn’t control. It was almost like a wall he could hide behind. No matter what he said, the person people hated didn’t actually exist because he made him up. So it didn’t hurt as much when people pushed him away as the nuisance he knew he was.

So he just laid there, watching Hank sleep and feeling confused more than anything. He wasn’t good with emotions and he was feeling far too many of them especially for this early in the morning. Plus his arm had fallen asleep and as nice as the physical contact was, it was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

Carefully Dermott shook his friend to try and wake him. This of course did not have the desired effect as all it did was make Hank snuggle into him more. With a slightly exasperated sigh he shook Hank a bit harder. This only earned him a whine from the Venture boy and a leg tossed over his own as somehow Hank had become part squid and was now clinging to him. Growling Dermott shook his friend what might be harder than necessary.

“Dude seriously, get up!” Dermott snapped.

It wasn’t that he wanted to ruin this, but it had gone from something slightly pleasant to something that was growing a bit uncomfortable as he could now feel what he hoped wasn’t what he thought it was pressing against his hip. With a grumpy expression Dermott watch as a groggy Hank slowly came too. If this situation were different he might have laughed at the expression on Hank’s face as the smaller teen seemed to realize just how snuggly he had gotten with his friend.  
Dermott managed not to be completely insulted when Hank flung himself back so hard he managed to launch himself off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Dermott rolled his eyes a bit and rolled over until he could peer over the side of the bed to see Hank laying on the floor with a hard to interpret expression. Of course as Dermott was incapable of controlling his mouth on the best of days, being able to do so first thing in the morning was simply beyond him.

“Next time buy me dinner or something before you start grinding on me, and I won’t tell your girlfriend. At least not this time.” Dermott joked.

It was clear from the change in Hanks expression that he did not realize it was a joke and Dermott watched as his friend looked like he might start crying. He could always tell by the way Hanks jaw was trembling and how shiny his eyes got that the blond boy was right on the verge of tears. For once Dermott decided not to make it worse by drawing attention to it and insulting his friend any further.

“Instead you can make me breakfast, unless you want to cuddle more?” Dermott snarked with a laugh.

This earned him a sharp glare from Hank and what looked like genuine anger on his best friends face. That anger morphed into something else for a minute and Dermott suddenly felt really awful when the first tear slid down Hanks cheek. The blond boy had be silent the whole time, but now Dermott could see that Hank was shaking a bit and it was clear that this was more than his usual level of upset.

“Dude.. man I was just kidding. I’m sorry, ok?” Dermott spoke gently in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

His voice always sounded rough and raw in the mornings so he was afraid that despite apologizing, which he almost never did, that he still sounded angry. He watched carefully as Hank just stared at him, this time he had no idea what his friend was thinking as the expression on Hank’s face was pretty much unreadable.

“Go ahead, get it out. Call me gaylord. Stomp off and don’t be my friend any more. Just do it already.” Hank said with a shaky voice.

“Whoa!” Dermott started and tilted his head at Hank “I, dude I said I was kidding ok?”

This was not an area that Dermott excelled in and he was suddenly at a loss for how to make it right. His usual strategy of cracking jokes would most likely backfire horribly so he just sat up and held his hand out to Hank, hoping his friend would at least let him help him up.

“Seriously, I was just kidding. You made my arm fall asleep and every time I shook you, you just snuggled closer and I really gotta pee. Can we just..” Dermott just shrugged looking a bit helpless.

Finally Hank took his hand and Dermott helped his friend stand. Instead of saying anything further he left the room to make good on his statement as he really did have to use the bathroom. When he got back he saw Hank sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor, but the blond was no longer crying. Dermott sat next to him but not too close since he wasn’t really sure how Hank was going to react.

“Are we not friends anymore.” Hank asked.

There was something in Hanks voice that made Dermott uncomfortable. It sounded resigned. Like somehow he just already knew the answer was yes, and then was trying to be brave or something. Dermott just stared at him for a few long moments and realized his silence was probably just making things worse.

“Why? Because I saw your junk and then you cuddled me in your sleep?” Dermott asked

Though hearing it out loud really did make the situation sound much worse than it was. The short nod he got from Hank made him sigh and Dermott felt unprepared for dealing with this. He was just not equipped to handle complex emotional situations, mostly because his own emotions were often a mess. Sighing Dermott spoke in a soft deep voice.

“Look.. I suck at this stuff ok? Can’t we just go back to talking about band stuff and telling fart jokes? All this emotional crap is confusing.” Dermott could tell that his words were not really working. “Dude, we are still friends ok? Just stop crying and stuff, or I am going to buy you a dress and call you Haley and you wouldn’t like that because you might look good in a dress and then I might hit on you and we would just be back here again and I am going to stop talking now.” Dermott finished feeling rather uncomfortable.

He glanced over to see Hank giving him the strangest of looks and it was now his turn to feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

“Dude, I would so rock that dress and you know it!” Hank said with a laugh and smacked Dermott on the shoulder.

For a moment it seemed like Hank was back to normal but there was still something in his eyes that made Dermott pause. He added quietly, almost under his voice hoping Hank didn’t hear.

“You can hug me and stuff, I don’t really mind. Kinda feels nice to have someone touch me. I mean I am not gay or anything, but I mean you know no one ever hugs me or anything so it wasn’t really bad or nothing. You don’t have to just saying I won’t totally freak out if it happens again or something like whatever man.” by the end of the run on sentence Dermott was mumbling and staring at the floor with an intensity that made it seem it was the most interesting floor he had ever seen.

Of course with all the floor staring he was doing he missed the range of expressions and emotions that crossed his friends face. A few would have made him angry had he seen them. Dermott just remained staring almost uncomfortably at the floor until he felt Hanks arms around him. The larger boy stiffened and for a long moment both froze and sat in an uncomfortable half hug until Dermott relaxed and slumped against Hank before mumbling quietly.

“Not a word of this to anyone ever. I mean it.” Dermott stated feeling both comforted and somehow uncomfortable.

To ease the awkwardness Hank made good on the requested breakfast and both boys seemed to go back to normal once they had some food in them. They were joking and tossing bits of fruit at each other, in an effort to catch it in their respective mouths, when Dean walked in and looked at them both rather funny. Neither said a word and just ignored the darker haired Venture and continued to goof off at the table.

“I need to get downstairs. My sister is supposed to be here soon.” Dermott said as he tried not to sound the way he felt.

What he wanted more than anything was to stay here. It was nice and he could be close to his friend. It wasn’t that he completely hated his home life, but there were some things he could live without. He fought the swell of envy that rose within him for everything that Hank had. Despite their differences Hank had never held any of it over his head, never once commented on just how poor Dermott and his family were. It was something he appreciated.

“Sure, just don’t be a stranger. I’ll talk to dad about getting us some practice space.” Hank stated and ignored the noise of protest his brother made.

The band was important to them both and Dermott wasn’t going to let Dean ruin his good mood. Soon his sister had texted him and he was on his way down to the lobby. Hank was riding down with him and before the elevator got to the bottom floor Hank had hugged him. Dermott froze for only a second and then returned the hug. When the doors open he stepped out and waved back at his friend with a smile. Maybe he could convince his mom to let him stay a couple weeks. He had some vacation time built up, but he would have to make sure Hank cleared it with his dad first.

~*~~~*~

The car ride home was silent and Dermott was too busy being lost in thought to notice his sister noticing his unusual silence. Despite not usually having anything of substance to say, Dermott tended to fill moments of silence with his own random stream of consciousness. It wasn’t that he hated silence, when he was alone he didn’t talk to himself. He just felt the need to talk when other people were there to listen. This time he said nothing for the whole ride and only waved goodbye to his sister when she dropped him off at home before heading off to work. He completely missed the look of concern on her face as she watched him head inside.

Alone, which was something Dermott had grown rather used to over the years. His mother was at work and his sister had just left. That meant he had the whole place to himself. He would have been more excited if it wasn’t for the fact that this was an almost daily occurrence. He spent a majority of his time alone. It was one of the reasons he was willing to make the long trip to the Venture compound as often as he had, it meant he didn’t have to be alone.

There were a few perks to the amount of time he spent alone. He didn’t have to worry as much about being interrupted if he felt like doing things he didn’t want anyone else to see. Despite the rather weird and rough start to his morning Dermott found that he was actually in the mood to take advantage of his time alone today. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t take any precautions, just that he wasn’t all that worried about being interrupted. Despite that he still locked his door once he was in his room.

Moving over to his bed Dermott knelt on the floor and pulled open one of the drawers built into the frame of his bed. Digging under the clothes he had shoved in there he pulled out a heavy bag and dropped it on his mattress before standing up and beginning to shed his clothes. His room was really only clean due to a lack of stuff and not because he was any level of a neat freak. Tossing his clothes onto the floor Dermott flopped onto his bed naked and got comfortable.

Pulling the bag over to him and opening it, he first pulled out a ziplock bag that had a bottle of astroglide in it and set it aside. Reaching in further he pulled out the heavy toy. It had taken him a bit to save up enough and convince himself the cost was worth it, but he had bought himself a fleshlight and had not regretted the decision. Moving it next to him on the bed he sifted through the rest of the contents of the bag before pulling out a rather worn looking magazine.

Getting his hands on porn was not that hard, and while the internet would have been easier and offered more variety he did not really have easy access to it most the time. Instead he had to make due with magazines and the occasional dvd. Though it was harder to watch those as he had no TV of his own and he felt uncomfortable watching them in the living room unless he was sure about the amount of alone time he actually had.

Flipping through the pages of the magazine slowly, Dermott decided he wanted to take his time. There was no reason to rush and it had been a while since he had bothered even using his toy much less going for a longer session. Out of sheer laziness he usually just jerked off right before bed not bothering with anything special or fancy. Half the time he wasn’t even really aroused, it was just something to do and he slept better when he did. However like most guys his age he also had days where that was pretty much all he did, and having a toy made it that much more enjoyable when he chose to use it.

Dermott squirmed a bit on his bed as he felt himself become aroused quicker than he thought he would. The images were ones he had seen quite a few times before, but they had not worked this fast in a while. Biting his lip he skipped to one of his favorite pictures and moved his hand down to grope himself slowly. Feeling his hard shaft in his hand he grunted as he fondled himself. After a few moments he was breathing harder and was no longer satisfied just stroking himself.  
Setting the magazine aside Dermott opened the bag and pulled out the lube, squeezing some onto himself he began to stroke a bit faster. Moaning louder at the slick slide of his hand along his hard cock. Now he was panting a bit and had to slow down. He had not even gotten to the toy yet and he could already feel that burning tingle low in his abdomen that told him he would cum soon if he did not stop. Letting go of himself Dermott took slow breaths to calm himself down as he reached over and grabbed his toy.

It was a last minute decision but he had sprung for one of the toys modeled after an actual porn star instead of the generic one. He found the look of it much more appealing, as he had also found the woman it was modeled after to be more than a little attractive. After seeing her on the site he had searched a few different stores for anything with her in it and he had not been disappointed. It was one of the few times he had almost broken down and spent everything he had in savings just to get a laptop.

Looking at the toy he brought it close to his face, licking it slowly. It didn’t really have a taste anymore and he just liked the way it felt. Though as much as he was trying to calm himself down, this had a bit of an opposite effect as it only aroused him more. Closing his eyes he imagined licking the woman that the toy was modeled after, and while that fantasy usually worked he found his mind did not latch onto it as easily as it had before. Instead the image of someone else popped into his head and it startled him enough that he dropped the toy.

Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus. Breathing slowly Dermott grabbed the lube and squirted it onto the toy, using his fingers to spread it and push the slick liquid inside the toy. Fingering the toy always got him harder for some reason and soon he was all too eager to be inside of it. Biting his lip and closing his eyes Dermott grasped the base of his dick with one hand and held the toy with the other.

Slowly he rubbed just the head of his cock against the toy entrance, feeling the slick slide of the toys folds against the sensitive tip. For a moment he wondered if this is what it really felt like to be with a girl, if they even liked this kind of thing. He always enjoyed teasing himself with the toy before actually penetrating it. It was something he would have to wonder about later as he was far too aroused to focus on anything other than reaching release.

Dermott did not tease himself for as long as he usually did, feeling a needy sense of urgency that made no sense. Slowly he pushed the toy down on his throbbing cock as he lifted his hips at the same time. Pure bliss filled him and a jolt traveled through him making his toes curl. Inch by slow inch he filled the toy until he was more than halfway inside. Pulling it up just as slowly as he had pushed it down, he moaned loudly. The other benefit to being alone was that he could enjoy himself as much as he wanted and not have to worry about being quiet.

Gasping he arched his hips up into the toy and soon set a moderate pace, still not wanting to go too fast as he didn’t want it to be over too quickly. For a while he was content to just focus on the sensations, the slide of the toys inner texture against his shaft, the way the tip of his cock tingled the further into the toy he pushed, even the wet squelching sound was arousing him and soon his mind was filling in little details for him. It was easy to fantasize about any number of women in the magazines he had, and soon he was pumping much faster and harder as he lost himself to the pleasure of it.

It was his intention to last longer, drag it out, but his own mind was against him as it flashed images of someone else this time. Too far gone to stop himself or even care Dermott found himself close to climax as for a change his fantasies were filled with someone he actually knew. Moaning loudly he came hard inside the toy, his back bowing off the bed as he swore he saw stars behind his eyes. It seemed to go on forever as he twitched and pulsed inside the toy.

With an exhausted sound he flopped back on the bed feeling a bit drained. Dermott laid there for a bit trying not to focus too much on what he had been thinking about. It was best to just leave it and ignore it. After a few long moments he pulled out of the toy, still hard and glanced over at the magazine. It wouldn’t be the first time he had gone multiple sessions in a row. While it was not common he had achieved what he thought might be multiple orgasms in the past, but he wasn’t really sure as there was no one for him to really ask.

It turned out it was going to be one of those afternoons as he added more lube to the toy and shoved himself back in, much harder that he had originally intended but the intense feeling only made him want more. Someday he would know what it was like to do this with a real girl, until then this toy was more than sufficient for what he needed. Also, it might make him better at actually performing since he used to only last a couple minutes with this thing and now he could easily go half an hour if he paced himself.

With a grin Dermott pushed hard into the toy again. It didn’t matter what he was thinking, they were just thoughts. It didn’t make any of it real and it wouldn’t change anything, so why not fantasize about whoever he wanted it wasn’t like anyone would find out. So he spend the rest of the afternoon and well into early evening exploring those thoughts and himself thoroughly.


	4. Billy & Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually only write stuff that I personally like and this is not a pairing that really appeals to me, however I see a lot of call for it and for some reason this just kind of makes sense. That being said I really hope I can do these characters justice as they don’t really speak in my head as easily as some other characters do. 
> 
> Also side note: I tried to write Billy’s lines with his lisp and it just was not working. So I hope that the inflection and word choices help you hear his voice.

Down in the Ventech laboratories Billy sat on a high stool staring at the latest batch of exploded mice. He sighed for what was probably the hundredth time just in that minute alone, at least that is what it felt like. While he understood that sacrifices had to be made, he was just so damn tired of blowing up mice. Not just because he was beginning to feel just a bit bad about it, but because it meant they were literally getting nowhere. In medical practice and science, rodents were often used as a control. The could be bred quickly, and responded well to a large variety of stimuli. Anyone doing any level of scientific or medical research had to know and accept the fact that they were the rodentia equivalent of the grim reaper. None of this made Billy feel any better or any less frustrated.

As easy as it was to pass of the deaths as necessary he had hoped they would be getting somewhere eventually. Nothing they worked on seemed to, well, work. Part of the problem was Dr. Ventures insistence that they go through all the old inventions that had already been filed away because they weren’t working. It would have been so much easier to start fresh, at least that was what Billy kept telling himself. His greater fear was that it might be worse. Maybe they were frauds. Despite his sizable intellect Billy had to wonder if maybe he wasn’t the overall genius he thought he was. Surgical, yes, but scientist? Maybe not. 

Of course all this thinking only made him more depressed as he stared into the tank that currently housed the tiny corpses from their latest experiments. Of course at this point they were now completely out of mice and so there was really nothing to do until White returned with more. They really should have a separate breeding pen set up, but they just went through them so quickly. He wasn’t sure what it said about them that they killed mice faster than mice were capable of breeding.

Carefully jumping down from the stool Billy headed out of the main lab area. He would let White clean up the mess this time. It was always a cumbersome pain when he had to do it, for obvious reasons. Despite J.J. having a similar disability to Billy, at least as far as height went, everything in the labs was scaled up for a normal sized person. It was one of many frustrations that the smaller man had just grown accustomed to throughout his life. Nothing was ever really made for him, and nothing was easy or convenient. 

Grumbling he made his way to the private quarters that were built further down off the main lab. It was clear this facility was built to house many scientists and developers for short periods of time. It wasn’t designed as a permanent residence, really it was meant to be used when a team was working on a project that could not be left fully untended. There was a nice kitchen and dining area, even a common room that had comfortable couches. Billy liked to read in here mostly because the couches were low to the ground. There were also plenty of rooms set up almost like mini apartments or closer to a dorm room situation, except most of them had their own sitting room and bathroom along with a bedroom. This meant that he no longer had to share intimate space with White, at least while he was at the lab.

This was both good and bad. Good because it allowed him a bit more privacy than he was used to, bad because Billy never realized how lonely having his own space would actually feel. He was still practically glued to white of almost every moment of every day, but now there were times that had a distinct feel of separation. On the nights that they did stay at the Ventech building they split apart and headed to the rooms they had claimed as their own. This was when Billy felt the most vulnerable because it was when he felt the most isolated. The nights they spent with his mom were never so bad because he wasn’t completely alone. Of course he did not mention his feelings to White and even made it a point to express how happy he was that they had their own space, even if they could not use it as a permanent residence. Billy didn’t want his friend to feel obligated to spend extra time with him just because he didn’t really like sleeping alone.

It wasn’t all bad though, the extra privacy meant that there wouldn’t be as many awkward moments walking in on each other and White now had a place he could ‘bring people back to’ as long as Rusty didn’t find out. Whereas before Billy felt that any hookups White participated in he kept away from their home. Billy had long ago resigned himself to the fact that if it wasn’t his hand, he was going to have to pay for it. It used to bother him more when he was younger, but now it was just another truth of his existence that he had grown to accept and most the time it didn’t really get to him as much anymore. 

It chafed him a bit that Dr. Venture had made it clear that they could not “just move into the lab”. They had to have a residence away from the Ventech building. This was something that had been settled by him and White living in a house with Billy’s mom and two of the remaining members of team venture. It still bothered them both just a bit though. Ventech had more than enough space for all of them, and it wasn’t even being used for anything. Not to mention that living with his mom was not without its awkwardness as well since Billy had not lived with his mother for a long while and she was still under the impression that he and White were a couple and not just friends and co-workers.

Looking around the room Billy sighed again. It seemed barren almost. There were only a few signs that anyone used this room, as he could not really keep much in the way of personal effects here. Rusty had relented on letting them keep the basic necessities such as toiletries and a few changes of clothing. This was essential of course due to the number of accidents they seemed to have in the lab and how often clothing was either damaged or destroyed because of it. 

There was nothing for it though, they could not get venture to budge on the restriction and so they had to split their time between two domiciles. One that was warm and welcoming, if a little bit crowded. The other cold and sterile, but with the option of privacy. Moving into the separate sleeping area Billy finally smiled a bit. While he was not allowed to make changes to the furniture, Dr. Venture had purchased Billy a nice step-stool to aid in his ability to get in and out of the bed easier. It was one of the few changes that were made to this room to make it just a bit more accessible for the small scientist. 

Since Billy knew White would probably be gone a long time and he really needed to cheer himself up, he decided to take advantage of this alone time and use it to spoil himself just a little. Between being busy and the amount of time they spent at his mother's house, he had not really had a chance to do this in a while. Stripping off his clothes Billy laid them in a nearby chair and used the step-stool to climb up into the bed.   
Leaning over carefully Billy opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was one of the few that he could actually use with his mechanical hand that did not have any adverse affect on the delicate circuitry, he just had to be sure to clean it thoroughly when he was done. Normally he did not use that particular hand for self pleasure as it sometimes just felt strange and he was often times a little afraid it might malfunction right in the middle of the act and he would injure himself. Logically he knew that was unlikely to happen as the hand was wellmade and had never really given him problems of that specific nature.

It was still one of those strange subconscious fears that crept up on him every now and then. Thankfully today was not one of those days as there were a few things he could do with his mechanical hand that felt much better than using his own natural one. Setting the bottle down Billy shifted the pillows around a bit and made himself comfortable. He found it was easier to do this if he was reclining, but not laying down fully. 

Once comfortable Billy reached over and grabbed the lube, careful about how much he put on his mechanical hand. Not that it would hurt anything but he wasn’t interested in making quite that much of a mess. Rubbing the lube in just a bit until the hand was slick and shiny, he used his natural hand to spread the excess lube on himself. White would be gone a while, but not forever so he couldn’t spend too much time on this and he found that he was actually already hard. 

Not really thinking about it much Billy moved his now slick metal hand to his genitals and teased his fingers over his penis. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room as the metal slid easily over his warm skin. It felt much nicer than it probably had any right to, but that was the point. Squirming a bit Billy teased himself just a bit more using only his fingers to stimulate himself. By the time he was ready to actually fully grasp his now almost painfully hard length, he was breathing heavy and making small sounds of pleasure.

Wrapping his hand around the shaft Billy locked the joints of his fingers and held his mechanical hand still. Thrusting his hips up he pushed his slick shaft up into his hand, moving in and out of the small space he had created with his fist. This was the one reason he liked using his mechanical hand for self pleasure, he could get creative and it felt better than just stroking himself. Billy continued to thrust into his hand finding that the slick lewd sounds only made him more aroused. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine that he was with someone and not alone.

“There you are I have been looking all ove….”

Billy jumped up and came dangerously close to injuring himself as his finger joints were still locked into position. While he made some attempt to cover himself it was hard to do that and concentrate enough to relax his hand. Frustrated and more than a little upset Billy snapped at his longtime friend.

“Dammit White! You couldn’t just wait five more minutes?” Billy complained as he finally unlocked his grip and pulled a large pillow in front of him.

“Thats new, I didn’t know you used your mechanical hand for that. Doesn’t it, ya know, feel weird?” White asked seemingly oblivious to Billy’s embarrassment and frustration. 

“I.. seriously? You bust in on me and then just.. I.. I can’t” Billy shook his head still hiding his naked form behind the pillow.

“It’s ok pally. Not the first time I’ve seen it, I mean the hand thing is new but.” White was cut off by the glare his small friend was giving him.

“White. Get out.” Billy stated with a glare.

However, despite Billy’s protests White made no move to leave he just stood there and that only made Billy angrier. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he really didn’t need this right now. He was still a bit upset over the god gas video and while punching White had felt nice it didn’t erase the humiliation. So now he was standing there with White just staring at him during yet another embarrassing situation and it was becoming infuriating. 

“So how does that even work? I mean doesn’t it chafe or something? It seems like cold metal would be uncomfortable.” White continued to appear oblivious or was being intentionally dense.

Billy sighed loudly before speaking. “White, please just go so I can finish. This is humiliating enough without having an audience. I mean at least this time it’s not 80,000 people but still.” Billy stated throwing the video incident in his friend's face.

Either White didn’t care or was great at hiding how he felt for a change since the albino did not seem upset by the jab. This only made Billy angrier and if he wasn’t using the pillow to cover himself he would toss it at the taller man.

“Some people like it with an audience you know.” White interjected.

“Some people like… White! This is not.. I am not some freak show to be put on display!” Billy snapped with genuine hurt in his voice.

“Whoa pally, I wasn’t meaning that. Just saying that some people get off on watching. That's all.” White stated and moved to sit down in the chair near the bed and situated it so that he was now facing the bed and watching Billy carefully.  
For all his intelligence Billy was dumbfounded. This was the first time that anything like this had ever happened. Yeah they had caught each other masturbating before, but it was never anything as blatant. Both of them had become masters of doing such things in a stealthy sort of way so that even if they were interrupted, nothing was really visible. This was probably the first time that White had seen quite that much of Billy.

“”You, you can’t be serious?” Billy asked as he clutched the pillow closer to himself for protection.

White just shrugged.

“But we aren’t gay?” Billy said, though it sounded more like a question.

“I never said we were.” White responded.

“But, isn’t watching another guy masturbate.. isn’t that gay?” Billy asked seeming a bit confused and thrown off by the whole situation.

“It’s only gay if you decide it is gay. Come on, I have never seen you use that hand like that before. I didn’t even know you could. I won't tell anyone.” 

“I’m not, I’m … not sure I am comfortable with being watched. I mean, I don’t want you to just laugh at me again.” Billy said looking a bit sad and sitting back down against the remaining pillows, though he kept the larger one in front of him.

“Hey, I am not gonna laugh. Not at this.” White said looking a bit vulnerable himself for a change.

“Why do you want to?” Billy asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

White gave a half shrug and spoke a little more gently. “Curiosity mostly.” He paused and then added. “Desire as well.”

Billy looked at his friend with confusion in his eyes as he clung to the pillow. “But we are friends, just friends.” He said as if this somehow explained everything.

“Yeah, you’re my little pally and I love you.” White said looking even more vulnerable than before. 

Billy just stared at White flabbergasted for a moment. They had been friends a long time and the word love had been tossed between them in the past, but it was different this time. When White said it just then, it somehow had a different weight to it. Almost as if it meant something else, something more than what it had in the past. It was enough to help Billy push his fear aside and move the pillow. He wasn’t ashamed of his body really, White had seen him run around in nothing but his underclothes. This was somehow different. This was far more intimate than just watching TV in a robe and underwear. 

Tucking the pillow back behind him Billy resituated himself and took a few long moments to get comfortable. Once he did it was clear he was still nervous so he began to ramble. “Sitting up helps, more comfortable this way. Also allows me more movement, what with my head and body being as they are.” As he rambles he grabs the lube and comments on it, something to fill the space. “Took a while to find this stuff. It is safe to use with my mechanical hand. I don’t have to worry about damage and it actually helps with some of the internal parts as long as I don’t use too much.” The rambling continued until he reached a point where he could not stall any longer.

Risking a glance over, Billy studied Whites expression. There was something there that would have been hard to miss if he had not been looking so intently. A sort of gentle fondness. The lack of disgust and judgement surprised Billy less than that fondness. Between the two of them, White was clearly better looking, but they both had body issues they struggled with. Nervously Billy looked down at himself and realized that while nervous he was still pretty aroused. Swallowing quietly he added more lube to his mechanical hand and glanced down at himself.

It was easier than he thought it would be, to begin touching himself. Starting back at the beginning he teased the shaft and head with his fingers for a few minutes before giving in and stroking slowly. Nervously he paused and glanced over to White who was looking at him with clear intensity. Billy wasn’t certain what the rest of that expression meant, but for some reason he felt both flattered and shy which made him stop what he was doing.

“Show me what you were doing when I walked in.” White asked in a husky tone.

Billy looked confused for a moment and then remembered what it was exactly that he had been doing. Squirming into a better position he locked the finger joints of his mechanical hand into a tight fist shape and thrust up into it. It was difficult not to get lost to the pleasure when it felt so good, but Billy was hyper aware that he was being watched. Turning his head again he looked at White and saw that his friend was showing clear signs of arousal. That made Billy nervous and he began to ramble again.

“I don’t use this hand often when I do this, but it feels too good not to. See I lock the joints on the fingers so they won’t move and I just thrust into the hole I made with my fist.” Billy explained as he tried not to think about what he was actually saying. It was getting harder to talk the more he moved, both because it was becoming hard to concentrate on anything but the pleasure but also because his breathing was much heavier now.

The sound of clothes shuffling around didn’t strike Billy as odd at first, but a strange sound from White did. He glanced over and saw that his friend had undone his shirt and removed his pants. Billy also noticed that White was clearly aroused and had begun to stroke himself at the same pace of Billy’s thrusting. It should have struck him as odd, but he only felt flattered by the clear desire that White was suddenly showing him.

It became hard to concentrate and finally Billy just let go of his apprehension and lost himself to his own pleasure. He no longer care how he looked, or if what he was doing was strange. The smaller man just moved in whatever ways felt right to him in the moment. Billy also did not hide his vocalizations anymore and let himself fully fall into the fantasy. Only this time it was someone familiar he was thinking of. 

Turning his head Billy locked gazes with White, and marveled at just how beautiful his friend was in the throes of passion. He wondered if this was a one time thing, or if they would ever do this again. He wasn’t gay, but this seemed beyond gender to him. White was his friend, someone he cared for maybe even loved. They were sharing something special and that meant more than any label could define. 

All too soon Billy felt that familiar tug of pleasure that signaled his impending release. His motions became wilder as his vocalizations reached a crescendo. When he finally came the pleasure caused his vision to blank a bit and he wondered if he screamed White's name out loud or if it was just in his head. Moments later he could hear White reach his own release, and he was of sound mind enough to know that he heard his own name on his friend's lips.

Turning his head and smiling at White, Billy was panting and coming down from the pleasure. He didn’t know what this meant for their friendship, or if anything would even change. There was no way to know if this would happen again, or if maybe something more would develop from it. All he knew was that he had seen something in White’s eyes that he never wanted to lose. No matter what changed he would hold that dear to his heart for the rest of his days.


	5. Dr. Mrs. the Monarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheila is a goddess and deserves to be worshiped as such. This is the chapter I fear the most as I worry I cannot do this gorgeous strong woman the justice she so richly deserves. Also it is super tempting to make it way more angsty than it needs to be due to the increasing intensity of the situations happening in the newest episodes. However, this is taking place before the house is in better repair so it is still shoddy and has very little useable space.

Sheila had slipped on her guild coat to head downstairs. She had still not managed to find the box with her robe in it, but at least they now had stairs and a bedroom. Well her and the Monarch had one, Gary was stuck sleeping in the main living room or den area. She wasn’t really sure what that room was supposed to be. However it seemed to work out as he had the TV in there he could watch as late as he wanted and not really bother them. Still the state of the house was getting on her nerves, but at least today it was quiet. The workers usually took Sunday off if the Monarch let them and it meant she would have some time to enjoy herself.

Moving down the stairs lost in thought she almost fell, which caused her to stumble less than gracefully down the last few steps and land harder on the floor than she had intended. A quiet curse escaped her but her head darted quickly towards the tarp separating the den from the hallway. She wasn’t sure what she heard but it sounded out of place. Grabbing a hammer that had been left behind by the work crew she leapt forward and flung open the tarp.

“DUDE!?” Gary exclaimed at the sudden appearance of his bosses wife.

Sheila lowered the hammer and noticed Gary sitting on the couch under a blanket, though he looked rather flushed and out of sorts. She wasn’t sure what he had been doing, but it looked like he might have fallen asleep and her stumble down the stairs had woken him.

“Sorry Gary. I tripped coming down the stairs and thought I heard someone in the house.” Sheila explained.

“Yeah, me, I am in the house!” He was looking at the hammer in her hand and was breathing somewhat hard.

Sheila studied him for a few minutes not really able to piece together the expression on his face. Shrugging she set the hammer aside and stepped into the room. Something was still off but she could not quite place it. Maybe it was the nervousness that Gary was exhibiting, though he almost always looked nervous these days. However, this time he looked a bit more than nervous and Sheila wondered if he had been having a bad dream or if she had startled him awake. 

Sitting on the couch next to him she slipped an arm around his shoulders. “Oh poor Gary. I am so sorry for waking you like that. Everything is ok. Don’t you even worry about it.” Sheila stated as she hugged him and pressed her barely covered form against his side.

She heard him sputter and chuckled at how shy he had become. There was something about their current dynamic that seemed to throw him off sometimes. She wanted to feel bad about how public her and Malcolm were with their love life, but sometimes it was hard to care. At least it was hard to care in the moment. Afterwards she almost always felt guilty. She glanced at their lone henchman and he clutched the covers his gaze turned deliberately away from her as she realized her coat had come open. 

There was also something strange about the way Gary was clutching that blanket, a slight shaking to his form that had her rethinking her nightmare theory. She studied him and took in how flushed he looked, the pace of his breathing, and the fact that his case was sharp and focused instead of dazed or sleepy. It was then that she realized what he might have been doing and what she could have walked in on had she not tripped going down the stairs. 

The mischievous and playful side of herself was what guided her next actions. Pretending that she not only had no idea what he had been doing and that her coat was not open she pressed herself a little more firmly against his side and did her best to hug him. This particular henchman has always been large, but in the last few years his size had become beyond impressive. She could feel the tenseness of his arm as she hugged him.

“Its ok Gary, we all have bad dreams. This house makes all kinds of sounds. Don’t you worry about a thing. You are safe here and we are not going to blow up or anything.” She promised though it was at best a half promise. She had no way of knowing if anyone would try to blow them up or not, but it seemed unlikely.

Pulling away just slightly she patted the area that she assumed was his thigh, though judging by the way he flinched and tried to subtly scoot away she might have touched a little too close to somewhere he might not be comfortable with. It was always hard to tell with 21 as it was clear he felt an attraction, at least to her, but he seemed uncomfortable with most levels of physical contact. 

Once he began stuttering Sheila chuckled a bit. She was good at playing oblivious and the varying shades of red Gary’s face turned was amusing. However, she didn’t want to push him too hard, and if she had interrupted something it would be rude of her to stay and continue to feign ignorance. Also there was the chance that the longer she stayed the more tempted she might be to switch from feigned obliviousness to genuine flirting, which was something she wasn’t sure he could handle right now.

Patting him gently and standing up Sheila looked down at Gary as he stammered awkwardly on the couch. She knew her robe was open enough to give him a view of how little she was wearing. Leaning over she hugged him and rubbed his back. He went tense in her arms, but eventually wrapped one strong arm around her, and she could not stop the shudder that coursed through her. Whispering in his ear in a voice huskier than she meant for it to sound “You let me know if you need anything, ok Gary.”

Pulling back she stood fully and smiled at him. “I am going to just get some water and head back upstairs. Try to go back to sleep.” She said gently before heading into the kitchen missing whatever it was Gary said under his breath.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water Sheila headed back upstairs and shed her coat once the door was closed. Placing the bottles on the nightstand she then began to undress, keeping her gaze away from the closet. It was tempting to glance in that direction, but she wasn’t certain of her own expression and knew she probably looked a bit flushed. Also, she was supposed to pretend that she didn’t notice the door was opened just a bit. 

Slowly she unhooked her bra and slipped it off, tossing it onto a pile and wishing they had a hamper at least. Lifting her arms above her head she stretched languidly before running her hands down her shapely, toned boyd. Pausing for a few moments she turned to the side a bit, and then back around facing the bed. Then she bent over and ever so slowly slid her panties down her thighs, her back was to the closet the entire time.

Continuing to ignoring the slight shuffling sound she could hear coming from inside the closet, she laid down on the bed and got comfortable. Leaning back against the pillows she propped herself up so she was leaning back comfortably and in full view of the closet door. Forcing herself not to smile she began to caress her hands over her now nude form. Starting with just her breasts and stomach, letting her hands linger over the more sensitive areas of her body. 

Sheila gasped as her fingers grazed over her already hard nipples. She was aroused long before coming back up to the bedroom, but for some reason her skin still tingled from where she had pressed against Gary’s arm. Biting her bottom lip she pushed thoughts of their henchman out of her mind, knowing that she needed to focus on the task at hand. She knew the monarch was in the closet, even if she hadn’t heard him in there, where else would he be. 

It was something they had done many times in the cocoon. She would find some vacant room somewhere that she knew had a camera in it, not all the rooms had working cameras as a cost saving measure. She would always go slow to give the Monarch time to find her on the security system. Usually she was only a short way into her pleasure session when she noticed the camera in the room moving, indicating he was watching her. 

She had not always enjoyed the idea of putting on a show for him, but eventually she learned to not only love it but find it intensely arousing. Sometimes she took risks by picking rooms that could not be locked, or that might have some traffic near by. She had only been walked in on a couple of times, but each time was thrilling. Her only lamenting thought on it was that it had never been 21 that had found her that way. Still she liked the risked, and loved the way the monarch came after her when it was over. His jealousy and possessive lovemaking was intense, even though he knew that she would never have let the henchmen touch her, they both liked to pretend. 

Now they did not have as much space so they had to make due with what they did have. Luckily for them both the bathroom and the closet were in perfect position to let them engage in their voyeuristic and exhibitionist play. Sheila found that between her unintended initial arousal and her reminiscing that she was quickly becoming more worked up that she would like. She preferred to maintain some level of control when they did this, mostly because she wanted to enjoy it longer.

While lost in thought her hand had moved between her thighs without her really noticing. She could feel her own slickness as her delicate fingers teased at her folds. Her clit throbbed slightly as she brushed her slick fingers across it. Arching up she gasped at how sensitive it felt and her eyes glanced at the nightstand by her side of the bed. She was far more aroused than she had thought and she wanted more than just her hand today.

Opening the drawer she pulled out a velvet bag and sat it on the mattress before setting a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Opening the bag she pulled out a somewhat thick and moderately shaped dildo. It was shorter than her husband, but noticeably thicker. She tried so hard not to make any comparisons, but her mind refused to listen and she could not help but think of 21 and wonder about his size. If the rest of his body was any indication, then thick would be expected, but body shape was not always an indicator with these things.

Lubing up the toy she felt a tingle rush through her as she anticipated the nice stretch. Forcing herself to focus on the task and not let her mind wander to places it shouldn’t go, she finished lubing up the toy and wiped her hand on a nearby towel. Situating herself back onto her back she spread her thighs and teased at her folds with the tip of the toy. A moan escaped her as she pushed just the head of the toy in, she tried being quiet just to tease her husband. He preferred her loud, but he had to maintain his cover in the closet so there wasn’t much he could do.  
Arching slightly she pushed the toy in farther and her mind flashed to an image of Gary above her. Sheila gasped loudly her eyes flying open in shock. While she felt an attraction towards 21, she had not really allowed herself to think of him in this way. Most of the time, especially since she knew she was being watched, she thought of her husband. This surprised her, both in the suddenness of it but also the intensity of how it made her feel. 

Sheila felt herself clenching around the toy as she tried to sort her mind out. Forcing the image away, she moved the toy slowly allowing her fingers to graze lightly over her clit. Moving the toy a bit faster she felt confident that her mind would not interrupt her again as she focused her hearing on the closet. She could just make out an almost rhythmic shuffling, and she had an idea that she knew what she was hearing. It helped her to think of the Monarch as she imagined him with her now and how it would feel once he took her. 

Moaning louder she pumped the toy faster letting her fingers tease circles around her clit. Lost to the pleasure she cried out loudly when a new fantasy entered her mind. This time Gary was not with her, but with her husband and the mental image was glorious. Letting herself fall into this fantasy her body reacted more strongly than normal. Soon she was pumping the toy fast and hard while rubbing her clit in a more deliberate fashion. She was no longer trying to be quiet, she was unable to. 

Her cries were loud, echoing in the room as she finally felt her release building. With a clear image in her mind, one that was both surprising and unlikely to ever happen but still an intensely arousing image, she came crying out loudly. Sheila was clad that her cries were unintelligible noise as it would not have been a good idea to call out the name of a man that was not her husband while pleasuring herself for said husband. 

Panting she relaxed back on the bed, the toy still inside of her as her thighs continued to shake from such an intense release. She glanced over at the closet, seeing the door open as her husband stepped into view. He was clearly still aroused, but his expression was one of curiosity mixed with his usual lust. 

Sheila shifted a bit as the Monarch moved to sit next to her on the bed. Leaning over her with a still curious expression. She chuckled gently as he hesitated to touch her for a moment. She knew the question before she heard him voice it. 

“So, uh, what brought that on?” The Monarch asked.

Sheila smiled mischievously “Oh, just picturing you on your knees with 21’s cock shoved down your throat.” She answered in an innocent tone.

“...what?” Was the strangely quiet response

Sheila just smiled gently at her husband, making sure her expression gave him no clues as to whether or not she was being serious. Her tone said she could have been teasing, but at the same time she would never lie to him. So she just watched as he stared at her silently for several long moments.

No other words were exchanged as she felt his hands move down her body. When he pulled out the toy she winced just slightly at the sensation. It didn’t hurt it was just sudden. It wasn’t long before he was above her and then inside of her. His eyes never leaving hers as he seemed to study her with a curious intensity. She loved his intensity more than anything. The monarch was passionate about a great many things, and they had never had a problem with this aspect of their relationship.  
Eventually they were both too lost in the act of making love to further discuss what she had said. Soon both their voices were lifting in passionate cries as each reached their completion. Sheila snuggled into her husband, curious about his continued silence but knowing better than to push. She was also having just more than a little bit of fun watching him wonder if she had really been serious or not. 

Yawning she cuddled into him wanting to take a nap, and she was close to falling asleep when she remembered and email she had forgotten to send. If it wasn’t important she would continue to ignore it. Leaping out of bed with an apology she pulled her coat on and ran down the stairs bursting into the main room where she had left her laptop. 

This time she ignored the surprised and flustered henchman who seemed somehow even more flustered this second time. Grabbing her laptop she sat down, ignoring the state of her dress and double checked the email before sending. It was a reminder for the meeting they had tomorrow and she had meant to send it much sooner. Sighing she flopped back on the couch glancing sideways at Gary who now had the blanket pulled over his head. 

Deciding that she had teased the poor man enough she got up and patted the top of his blanket covered head. “Sorry for waking you up again Gary, I forgot I had to send that email. Go ahead and get back to your nap, I won’t bother you for a while as I plan to take a nap of my own.” She chuckled as she headed back up the stairs. Sure she was going to take a nap, but that didn’t mean their poor henchman was in the clear. The Monarch might not be sleepy at all. They really needed to let poor 21 have a room of his own, but maybe not just yet. Many parts of the house were still too dangerous, and privacy was not worth risking his life over.

Humming Sheila left the room and made her way back to her bedroom with a smile. Slipping off her coat she sauntered over to the bed. Maybe the nap could wait. Her husband looked far too good to resist and her mind was filled with too many naughty things to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gary, honestly this is not over. I have a feeling cock-blocking him, or jerk-blocking is going to become a running gag for the last 3 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have never written anything in this fandom before even though I am hugely fond of the show and adore the characters to pieces. Any constructive feedback is welcome, especially on keeping the characters more in character.


End file.
